magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlock
Dragons are selfish creatures with a love for hoarding valuables - like shiny gold and precious jewels - and Charlock is one of the most selfish of all. He has been wreaking havoc throughout the Kingdom of MagiQuest and frightening the other creatures of the Kingdom into surrendering their valuables. Charlock is one of the antagonists of Magiquest. According to the rhymes in the Wisconsin Dells location's Ancient Book of Wisdom, he aims to destroy MagiQuest. (Now I guess you know why the original MagiQuest in Myrtle Beach shut down...) In the Wisconsin Dells booklet, it also states that he was released, and not living by himself, which means that he may have been presumably released by Xavier, but the booklet doesn't state more information about how he was released. If you listen to the QuestMaster, he actually says that Charlock went around villages in the Kingdom, burning down homes and stealing their owners valuables, which are presumably the items that are found mixed in with what might be his previous hoard, unless he never had a hoard. Nothing is said about if he has had a hoard before his release or not, but leave that to your imagination. However, in this quest, it is your job to battle him and take back the stolen valuables to their rightful owners. Ironically enough, you get 2,500 gold pieces from his hoard, but it is not mentioned further whether the people of the Kingdom get their valuables back from Charlock from your doings. (And how much money is in that hoard??? Like 2,500 gold pieces per person who beats him??? If 40 people beat him, then he just gave away $100,000. and if you know how many people go to MagiQuest, Charlock should technically be beyond broke at this point. I swear, Charlock has a replicator or something or a good paying job.) The old version of Charlock has four legs and wings, and large talons. The new version of Charlock however, is a wyvern (two legs and wings are used as front legs) that has pupil-less green eyes and it composed mostly of black and red. Defeating Charlock New Method: To wake Charlock, cast your wand, then press the following runes on the screen: Diamond, Equals, Circle. To defeat Charlock, you must use the Rune of Protection, the Rune of Freezing, the Ice Arrow Rune, and the Portal Rune (at Williamsburg, VA lodge). Old Method: To wake Charlock, you must cast at the matching symbols in the order they appeared in the Dragon Painting. To defeat Charlock when he is awoken, you must use the Rune of Protection , the Rune of Freezing , and the Ice Arrow Rune. These same steps may or may not work at other MagiQuest locations. Grapevine, TX, Concord, NC and Traverse City, MI, among some other locations, use a touchscreen for arming spells while the wand pedestals don't seem to be utilized. Defense New Method : When the duel begins, Charlock will wake up from a deep sleep, sniff the air and catch your scent. He’ll tell you to stand before him and that you are not welcome, but he will duel you regardless and gets ready to fight, and it’s shown that he is ready with a mighty roar. Charlock will use multiple attacks during the duel. One of them is called the Tail Whip. With this attack, Charlock will turn to his side, envelop the tip of his tail in flame, and swing it at you. When he does so, cast the Protection Rune and you will escape damage and deal a bit of damage to him. However, if the tail hits you, you will take some damage. The next attack is the Wing Buffet. When he uses this, Charlock will swipe at you with his wings. Use the Protection Rune and you will be safe. You will take a small amount of damage with each wing that hits you. The next attack is called the Hypnotic Attack. With this, Charlock will try to hypnotize you by getting you to look deeply into his eyes. Look down at the touch screen to avoid his menacing stare, then use the Portal Rune to open a portal that will catch a mine cart that will fall on Charlock's head, cause him to stop, and deal a good amount of damage to him. If he gets to you, however, he will drain you of a significant amount of health. The last attack is his Fire Breath. In this attack, Charlock will ready his flame and try to breathe it on you. While he is readying the flame, use the Freeze Rune to freeze him. While he's frozen, use the Ice Arrow Rune to fire an arrow at his heart and deal a big amount of damage to him. He can break free of the ice as well, but nothing will happen afterwards. If the fire hits you, you will lose a big amount of health. When he Is defeated he will acknowledge your skills, and reward you with the Dragon Rune, tell you to report this feat to the kingdom and his pledge of peace, and return to his sleep. Old Method : During the beginning of the duel, Charlock will awaken and say: "Who dares enter my chamber? 'Tis a Magi, come to steal my treasure. Well then, we shall see just how brave and smart you are." Before he starts the battle by saying: "Prepare to duel!", ready the Rune of Protection by selecting it on the podium. You will know the spell is ready to cast when the rune has a glow around it. When Charlock is done talking, he will immediately send a blinding fireball at you. When he does this, cast the protection spell by flicking your wand towards Charlock. You will do this same procedure during the duel to minimize the damage you take. Attacking When Charlock is not trying to burn you, he will move around in circles. He will also swing his tail at you, hiss at you, and bite at you. The tail swing and the bite are not methods of attack, and is only really a big red hissy-fit. While he's throwing a tantrum, make ready your Rune of Freezing right away by selecting it on the podium in front of you, as he does not do this very long. You will know the spell is ready to cast when the rune has a glow around it. When Charlock finishes his circling and when he is biting, he will show you his side, and you will see a small red dot on his belly. Immediately cast the freezing spell by flicking your wand towards Charlock. You will know it was cast when the dragon turns to an icy-blue color. Without hesitation, immediately arm and cast the Ice Arrow Rune spell by selecting it on the podium in front of you and flicking your wand towards Charlock before the Freezing Rune's effects wear off and he taunts you and hurls another fireball. The Ice Arrow is what deals damage to Charlock. After repeating this about three times, Charlock will admit defeat, reward you with 25,000 gold and the Red Dragon rune, and say he will not harm the citizens anymore, and go back to sleep. Ironically, you can still battle him over and over again. Other Dragons He is the twin brother of Winterra, the second hardest dragon to fight (Presumably Discontinued). However, his sister (although a dragon) prefers the icy cold dungeon instead of Charlock's volcanic lairs. It is not known if Charlock is related to The Silver Dragon, the hardest creature to face in the entire game (Discontinued), but they can be called similar due to their undeniable hatred of Magi. Personality Charlock is a selfish and greedy dragon who loves gold. He finally admits defeat at the end of his battle, proving that dragons are somewhat of a good sport. Sometimes when he talks, small flames will come out of his mouth, usually when pronouncing the "-th" sound or the "-st" sound. This is seen when his says that the Dragon Rune will summon him and his fiery breath, and when saying breath, a small flame comes out. The other time this is seen is when the Magi loses the fight, and says if the Magi stays, Charlock will gladly "toast" (Like literally burn them to a crisp and eat them, but that can't actually happen as he's on a screen and his fire isn't real) them for dinner. when saying "toast", a small flame comes out of his mouth as well when saying "-st". However, these small flames don't do damage like the flame attack he uses in battle. Quotes "Which one of you little creatures has been taking dueling lessons? Stand by to fry!" - Charlock when almost defeated "You cannot defeat me, puny Magi!" - Charlock when the Magi fails to attack him "You think you can defeat me with your silly little tricks? Well, I'm just getting warmed up!" - Charlock when damaged once "Who dares enter my chamber? 'Tis a Magi, come to steal my treasure. Well then, we shall see just how brave and smart you are. Prepare to duel!" - Charlock when the duel begins "Your magic must be very powerful, brave Magi, For few have bested me in a duel. As a reward, you receive 25,000 gold pieces from my treasure. You have also earned the Dragon Rune. It is the most powerful of all dueling runes, with the ability to summon me and my fiery breath, to your aid at any time. Now go, and tell the people of the kingdom that you have vanquished the mighty dragon. I will harm them no longer. For I am much too tired." - Charlock after the Magi defeats him "Foolish Magi! You should know better than to duel a great dragon! If you leave now, I will let you live, or if you choose to stay, I will be glad to "toast" you for dinner. The choice is yours." - Charlock if the Magi fails to defeat him '' ''"You may now enter the dragon's lair!" - Announcing Voice (Only in certain areas) ”(Roars) (Sniff, Sniff) Mmmm... come, trespasser. Present yourself before me, LARGE! Only a Magi foolish as thou woulds’t dare enter my domain uninvited! Did you know most to smite thee? Even dust stilling my treasure mite you favorite in can’t. I see them mayhem Magi. For mite year you when live on only but this squinched and feel up. Ready thy wand and fix thy courage, Magi, for now I shall duel thee with burning resolve!” - Old version of Charlock when first encountered. "(Sniff, Sniff) Mmmm... come, trespasser. Present yourself before me! Only a Magi foolish as thou woulds't dare enter my domain uninvited! (Evil laugh) Very well. Ready thy wand and fix thy courage, Magi, for now I shall duel thee with burning resolve! (Roars)"- New version of Charlock when first encountered. "(Growls) I shall smite thee!"- New version of Charlock ”Even can not thee The thou shall pay for such indinations!“ - Old Verison of Charlock "(Hisses) Thou shall pay for such indignations!"-''New version of Charlock "(Roars) You are very resourceful, Magi. Nonetheless it shall not save thee."-''New version of Charlock "(Roars) Most unfair, little Magi!"-New Version of Charlock "Bothersome pest!"- New Version of Charlock "(Roars) Delaying the inevitable is a fool's mistake, little Magi!"-New Version of Charlock "Truly, thou are a chew toy, most ill-treated. Ha ha ha!"-New Version of Charlock "The villagers shall hear of thy failure, little thief!"-New Version of Charlock "Truly, I have misjudged your skill and courage, good Magi. I give thee golden coins, as well as my prized possession. The Dragon Rune. Verily, of all dueling runes, it is the most powerful. For it calls forth the dragon's fire at thy command. Now go forth and proclaim unto the Kingdom that thou hast vanquished the might Red Dragon Charlock, who pledges to leave them in peace."-New Version of Charlock when defeated ”Truly, I have misjudged your skill and courage, good Magi. Well bestedly sonly. I gove thee golden coins, as well as my prized possession. The Dragon Rune. Verily, of all dueling runes, it is the most powerful, For it calls forth the dragon’s fire at thy command. Now go forth and proclaim unto the Kingdom that thou hast vanquished the might Red Dragon Charlock, who pledges to leave them in peace. Best soundly them don’t very good Magi. For dooly for same and dufful Oh one. (Yarn) Go might the thee.” - Old Version of Charlock There is no known quote for the new version of Charlock when he defeats the Magi, but I think he would make him/her admit that he/she was foolish to come into his lair, and then give him/her two choices: One, he/she can work as his slave for the rest of his/her life, or two, he/she can become his dinner. If the Magi chooses to work, Charlock will gladly accept it and give him/her a job to organize his valuables. But if he/she chooses to be eaten, Charlock will acknowledge that as well, use his Fire Breath to cook his victim to a crisp, and then devour him/her, savoring the taste. Category:Villains Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Silver Dragon Adventure